rg101fandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon
"Sailor Moon" (月亮警察, yuèliàng jǐngchá) is a song by the C-Pop girl group Rocket Girls 101. It is the third track and single from the mini-album ''Collide''. Lyrics Yamy Xu Mengjie Wu Xuanyi Fu Jing Zining Sunnee Lai Meiyun Yang Chaoyue Meng Meiqi Li Ziting Duan Aojuan Chinese= Oh oh oh oh oh 月亮警察拯救你 Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la 昨天才流行过的 今天全都忘了 照片里全都修成一样的笑 总是在追赶什么 却从来都看不到 Oh oh oh crazy Oh oh oh boring 屏幕里的天空 没我想象的蓝 大世界别忘了抬头看 火箭在月亮上 我的勇气正在点燃 挡路的人 快点走开 开 开 开 我来拯救你 美丽化身正成义 Oh oh la la la la la 让仙女棒 成为应援的力量 现在起我挺你 Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! 今天我不要惩罚 只拥抱你 现在就来转发 快乐的秘密 我们是月亮警察 笑起来 sexy 跳起来 pretty 负能量都退散吧 幸福不需要悬赏 Oh oh oh dreaming Oh oh amazing 屏幕里的天空 没我想象的蓝 大世界别忘了抬头看 火箭在月亮上 我的勇气正在点燃 挡路的人 快点走开 开 开 开 我来拯救你 美丽化身正成义 Oh oh la la la la la 让仙女棒 成为应援的力量 现在起我挺你 Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! Ba ba ba ba 有自信抬头挺胸 有胆量直话直说 我们使命必达 Dear Ba ba ba ba 踢开复制的脸孔 我大步往前走 让月亮 为你存在 我来拯救你 美丽化身正成义 Oh oh la la la la la 让仙女棒 成为应援的力量 现在起我挺你 Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la 我来拯救你 美丽化身正成义 Oh oh la la la la la 让仙女棒 成为应援的力量 现在起我挺你 Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! Oh oh oh oh oh 月亮警察拯救你 Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la |-| Romanization= Oh oh oh oh oh yuèliàng jǐngchá zhěngjiù nǐ Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la zuótiān cái liúxíngguò de jīntiān quándōu wàngle zhàopiàn lǐ quándōu xiūchéng yīyàng de xiào zǒng shì zài zhuīgǎn shénme què cónglái dōu kàn bù dào Oh oh oh crazy Oh oh oh boring píngmù lǐ de tiānkōng méi wǒ xiǎngxiàng de lán dà shìjiè bié wàngle táitóu kàn huǒjiàn zài yuèliàng shàng wǒ de yǒngqì zhèngzài diǎnrán dǎng lù de rén kuài diǎn zǒu kāi kāi kāi kāi wǒ lái zhěngjiù nǐ měilì huàshēn zhèngchéng yì Oh oh la la la la la ràng xiānnǚ bàng chéngwéi yìngyuán de lìliàng xiànzài qǐ wǒ tǐng nǐ Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! jīntiān wǒ bùyào chéngfá zhǐ yǒngbào nǐ xiànzài jiù lái zhuàn fā kuàilè de mìmì wǒmen shì yuèliàng jǐngchá xiào qǐlái Sexy tiào qǐlái Pretty fù néngliàng dōu tuìsàn ba xìngfú bù xūyào xuánshǎng Oh oh oh dreaming Oh oh amazing píngmù lǐ de tiānkōng méi wǒ xiǎngxiàng de lán dà shìjiè bié wàngle táitóu kàn huǒjiàn zài yuèliàng shàng wǒ de yǒngqì zhèngzài diǎnrán dǎng lù de rén kuài diǎn zǒu kāi kāi kāi kāi wǒ lái zhěngjiù nǐ měilì huàshēn zhèngchéng yì Oh oh la la la la la ràng xiānnǚ bàng chéngwéi yìngyuán de lìliàng xiànzài qǐ wǒ tǐng nǐ Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! Ba ba ba ba ǒu zìxìn táitóu tǐng xiōng yǒu dǎnliàng zhí huà zhí shuō wǒmen shǐmìng bì dá Dear Ba ba ba ba tī kāi fùzhì de liǎn kǒng wǒ dà bù wǎng qián zǒu ràng yuèliàng wèi nǐ cúnzài wǒ lái zhěngjiù nǐ měilì huàshēn zhèngchéng yì Oh oh la la la la la ràng xiānnǚ bàng chéngwéi yìngyuán de lìliàng xiànzài qǐ wǒ tǐng nǐ Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la wǒ lái zhěngjiù nǐ měilì huàshēn zhèngchéng yì Oh oh la la la la la ràng xiānnǚ bàng chéngwéi yìngyuán de lìliàng xiànzài qǐ wǒ tǐng nǐ Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! Oh oh oh oh oh yuèliàng jǐngchá zhěngjiù nǐ Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la |-| Translation= Oh oh oh oh oh Sailor Moon is here to save you Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la Things that were trendy just yesterday Have been forgotten today Everyone's smile has been edited to look the same in photos Always chasing after something but never being able to catch sight of it Oh oh oh crazy Oh oh oh boring The sky I see on my screen isn't as blue as I imagined Don't forget to look up at the big world out there The rocket is on the moon; my courage sets it alight People in my way move away-way-way--way quick I'm here to save you Beauty transformed into justice Oh oh la la la la la Let this wand become the strength that supports you I'll protect you from now on Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! No punishments today, just hugs for you It's time to pass on the secret of happiness We are Sailor Moon When we laugh it's sexy When we dance it's pretty Banish that negative energy Happiness doesn't need a reward Oh oh oh dreaming Oh oh amazing The sky I see on my screen isn't as blue as I imagined Don't forget to look up at the big world out there The rocket is on the moon; my courage sets it alight People in my way move away-way-way--way quick I'm here to save you Beauty transformed into justice Oh oh la la la la la Let this wand become the strength that supports you I'll protect you from now on Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! Sa-ve it! Ba ba ba ba Keep your chin up and square your shoulders with confidence Have courage and say what you mean without hesitation We have to accomplish our mission, dear Ba ba ba ba Kick away all those identical copied appearances I stride forward with a big step Let the moon be there for you I'm here to save you Beauty transformed into justice Oh oh la la la la la Let this wand become the strength that supports you I'll protect you from now on Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la I'm here to save you Beauty transformed into justice Oh oh la la la la la Let this wand become the strength that supports you I'll protect you from now on Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la Oh oh oh oh oh Sailor Moon is here to save you Oh oh oh oh oh La la la la la Category:Collide Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Rocket Girls 101 Category:Singles Category:Songs